Rome
Rome (Italian Roma) is the capital city of Italy and the Italian region Latium. It is located on the Tiber river and has 2.8 million inhabitans. The population of the metropolitan area of Rome at 3.47 million. The enclave Vatican City is in the north-west. History According to legend, Rome was founded on April 21, 753 BC/BCE by Romulus. He killed his twin brother named Remus, with whom he had been raised by a wolf, and became the first king of Rome. After Romulus, which among other things he founded the Senate, there were, according to legend, seven kings: Numa Pompilius, Tullo Ostilio, Anco Marzio, Tarquinius Priscus, Servius Tullius and Tarquinius Superbus. At the end of the age of monarchy, began the Republican era, during which Rome, by way of increasing expansion, he faced several conflicts: in the 390 BC, after the struggles with neighboring peoples, the town was invaded by Galli and between the third and second century AD, fought against the rival Carthage, which then was conquered and razed by the Roman army. But only with Julius Caesar in the first century BC, the city began to grow significantly, especially toward the Campo Marzio, at the north of Capitol, and its domain was extended to the Britannia. Caesar was never crowned emperor, a title which, however, fell to his adopted son Octavian who ascended the throne under the name of Augustus. Augusto "find a city of bricks and left it of marble" and its predecessors were no less: there was no emperor who enriched its city with new monuments, temples and triumphal arches. With the decline of 'Roman Empire, also the city declined in importance and fell into ruin. It was thanks to Pope Gregory I, which implemented major reforms to the people that the economy of the former capital was a turning point: we can say that from that moment on, the city was ruled by the pope And, soon, also became the capital of a state, the Papal States, which remained active until all ' nineteenth century. Even popes, like the emperors, enriched, over the centuries, the city of monuments and churches, so that was called the "capital of Christendom, since here stood and still stands the Basilica di San Giovanni Lateran, the most important church of the Universe. The power of the Pope declined along with its state: in fact, on 20 September 1870, Garibaldi's army, which had the task of uniting all of Italy under the crown of Savoy, entered the city through a breach opened in the walls at Porta Pia and, the same year, just Rome became the capital of the state newborn. Rome today Rome is a major European political and cultural centre, containing the headquarters of FAO. It is home of the pope and was one of the most powerful cities of antiquity. It currently contains numerous museums, basilicas and palaces, such as the Colosseum. Geography Rome stands on a predominantly hilly, with an area of 1285.31 kilometers ². The city is crossed by two rivers: the Tiber, which runs from east to west, and l 'Aniene, which runs from north-east to north, it flows within the city, in Tiber. Rome was built on the Sun hill, later named Palatine. It grew and is now built on seven principal hills: *Palatine *Aventine *Capitoline *Quirinal *Viminal *Esquiline *Caelian Education Rome is an educational place in Italy. The children in Rome have to start school at the age of six and 14. This takes them to the end of Junior High School. Rome has the biggest university in Italy and it is named University of Rome. It was founded in 1303. About 200,000 students go to study at this University. Transport Rome has an airport, which is named the Leonardo Da Vinci International Airport (IATA: FCO). In Rome there are also two underground lines (called "Underground A" and "Underground B") and many bus ruotes. Important buildings in Rome *The Vatican Ancient buildings *Roman Forum *Colosseum *The Temple of Antonius and Faustina (141 AD/CE) *The Temple of Julius Caesar (29 BC/BCE) *The Temple of Vesta (7th Century BC/BCE) *The Temple of Castor and Pollux (484 BC/BCE) *The Arch of Augustus (29-19 BC/BCE) *The Forum of Caesar (54 BC/BCE) *The Forum of Augustus (2 BC/BCE) *The Temple of Venus and Rome (135 AD/CE) *The Circus Maximus *The Baths of Caracalla (212-216 AD/CE) *Pantheon Category:City-states Category:City-states Category:New Nations